Na Calada Da Noite De Natal
by Teffyhart
Summary: "Feliz Natal. Era tudo o que o bilhete dizia, com uma caligrafia caprichada, mas ela não conseguiu identificar de quem."


Nevava. Era incomum nevar em Ernas, principalmente em Vermécia, mas parecia que, naquele ano as Deusas desejavam o frio para aquele continente.

Então, desde cedo as crianças estavam agasalhadas para brincar do lado de fora e, seus responsáveis, atiçando o fogo das lareiras, deixando suas casas com aquele clima confortável. Isso não poderia ser diferente no QG da Grand Chase, a alta torre na divisa de Serdin com Canaban também se aquecia como podia, aliás, todos lá dentro comemoravam com alegria aquele dia.

E entre brincadeiras, risos, a preparação da comida e ceia e, porque não dizer também, o romance, ela mantinha-se quieta sentada no sofá.

Era semana de Natal.

Uma ocasião feliz, o momento em que toda a população estava unida, marcava o nascimento das quatro Deusas que teriam vindo à Ernas com apenas boas intenções. As Deusas criadoras.

E, ainda assim, a ruiva estava silenciosa. Parecia submissa a um mundo dentro de sua cabeça, enquanto olhava a neve caindo calma do lado de fora.

A verdade é que vários dos chasers tinham uma família, tinham alguém para voltar. Os poucos que não tinham ou não se importavam com a data, ou simplesmente haviam achado outro alguém para celebrar com.

Enquanto ela... Bom, Elesis não tinha ninguém. Não tinha pai, família ou amigos. Os poucos canabanenses que compunham o exército vermelho, e _eram seus amigos,_provavelmente estaria com a família esse ano. E ela não estava nada satisfeita em saber que passaria aquele natal com Lupus, Dio, Mari e Azin.

Até mesmo aquele velhote havia pegado uma missão e estava fora do QG desde então!

Por que lembrar-se dele, então? A ruiva não queria admitir, mas sentia falta do moreno. Ele era sua família, de alguma maneira estranha, mas era. E ele estaria lá para ela, se não estivesse sendo dissecado pela tecnomaga ou dormindo.

Claramente havia um motivo a mais, mas ela cismava em manter aquele segredo apenas para si.

Seus olhos desviaram, então, para o sol poente, por trás das nuvens densas, alaranjando todo o local e fazendo a neve resplandecer. Dali a pouco, sabia que as estrelas estariam surgindo e ela ergueu-se do sofá, parando em frente à janela enquanto se abraçava em busca do calor que havia deixado para trás junto ao móvel e a coberta.

Não acreditava em desejos de Natal. Não mesmo!

Até porque, nem dava para ver as estrelas nascerem.

Mas mesmo assim, com sua mente falando que certamente não faria sentido fazer aquilo, ela fechou os olhos e desejou com toda sua alma. Talvez um pedido egoísta, era verdade, mas pelo menos acalmaria seu coração.

_Tudo o que eu quero esse ano é alguém que venha me abraçar e me desejar um Feliz Natal, de verdade._

–

A ruiva nunca descobriu como aquele presente fora parar na sua cabeceira durante a madrugada da véspera de natal, mesmo com a porta trancada. Era uma caixinha pequena e vermelha, enlaçada com uma bonita fita prateada. Dentro dela um bilhete e um pequeno pingente feito da pedra mais bonita que seus olhos já haviam visto, como um pequeno ponto de luz. Uma estrela.

"Feliz Natal." Era tudo o que o bilhete dizia, com uma caligrafia caprichada, mas ela não conseguiu identificar de quem.

Não conteve o sorriso terno que nasceu e mesmo sem saber de quem viera o presente colocou-o no pescoço, assim como vestiu suas roupas casuais de frio, e abriu a porta – misteriosamente destrancada – descendo as escadas. O QG estava imerso em um silêncio profundo, visto que a maioria dos integrantes não estava lá.

Ao entrar na cozinha, no entanto, encontrou com o moreno, calmamente assoviando uma melodia natalina enquanto preparava panquecas. –Ah, bom dia ruivinha. – Ele fitou-a longamente e seus olhos caíram sobre o pingente em seu pescoço, ele então sorriu. – Feliz Natal.

Ela sorriu de volta e aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o. Não sabia de onde teria vindo àquela vontade, mas mesmo assim apertou o abraço nas costas dele, enquanto ele ainda remexia a frigideira, com um sorriso calmo no rosto.

–Feliz Natal, Sieg.

–

O moreno finalmente conseguiu subir e destrancar a janela da ruiva, entrando no quarto em profundo silêncio e fechando o vidro logo depois. O vento frio fez a ruiva se remexer em sua cama, perdida em seus sonhos e ele achou graça. Colocou a pequena caixa vermelha sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e afastou o cachecol de seu pescoço e rosto, para poder abaixar-se sobre a ruiva, dedicando-lhe um pequeno beijo sobre sua testa.

–Que bom que cheguei a tempo para o natal. – Murmurou e sorriu, consigo mesmo, arrumando a franja da ruiva. – Não queria deixar minha ruivinha sozinha.

Ela voltou a mexer-se e ele sorriu, entendendo como a deixa de que se ela acordasse e topasse com ele ali, certamente ele estaria morto. Fez um ultimo carinho em seu cabelo vermelho e virou-se, saindo silenciosamente do quarto.

Ninguém certamente aceitaria o amor incondicional que sentia por sua sucessora. Nem ao menos entenderia, portanto preferiu deixar seu presente na calada da noite.

Mas mesmo sem saber se era correspondido ou não. Se ela um dia saberia que aquela era uma das joias antigas da família Sieghart, qual o moreno teve que viajar por quase todo o continente para conseguir. Sem ter certeza que o dia seguinte seria bom...

Ele estava lá.

_Porque ele seria a família da ruiva, de uma maneira ou de outra._


End file.
